


Not Bad at All

by ixiepixie



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Human, Beta Matthew, Fluff, M/M, Omega Arthur, Omega Verse, alpha alfred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 06:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13852143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ixiepixie/pseuds/ixiepixie
Summary: What do you do if the neighbor has a hot brother?





	Not Bad at All

**Author's Note:**

> Made for littlemaple and bluewritesfanfiction to fill the need of a cute omega Arthur.

Being an omega wasn't all that bad, if you asked Arthur Kirkland his opinion about it. Of course, soap operas and movies like to spin it as a horrible existence doomed to loneliness if you didn't happen to find a mate by a certain age, but that was all nonsense. Here he was, thirty one years old, and none the worse for wear. He had his cat, his job, and his lovely apartment all to himself. Nothing could be better.

He told himself those very words as he grit his teeth through the obnoxious noises coming from his new next door neighbor. Matthew, a beta, was usually so quiet. It almost made Arthur worry for the poor lad’s sanity that an overbearing alpha, oh yes he could smell the bloke through the vents, was tormenting the generally reserved and kind hearted fellow. There was no yelling, however, so he just paid it no mind.

He'd tried to anyway. After another half an hour of noise, Arthur decided he’d heard enough. Hopefully a little talking to could get the alpha to quiet down so he could finish his book in peace. Going to his neighbor's door, Arthur knocked, though he made sure it was loud enough to be heard. The voice quieted down, and he could hear Matthew speaking a moment before the door opened slowly.

“Oh, hello Arthur, I'm sorry, was my brother too loud? He gets like this when we watch his stupid football games...” Matthew gave a weak smile of apology.

Arthur returned the smile and chuckled. “It's quite alright, just so long as he quiets down a touch.”

Before Matt could respond, a slightly taller figure came up behind him, blue eyes shining with excitement. Those eyes turned a slightly darker shade as they raked over Arthur's form in the door. “Dude, Mattie, who's the cutie?”

Now, the nonexistent squeak Arthur may or may not have let out at that moment would always be vehemently denied by the omega, no matter what anyone dared to say otherwise. Honestly, he was far more dignified than that. He would, however, admit to openly staring for a solid five minutes. This alpha was taller than he was, and Arthur felt as if those few centimeters made all the difference in the world. Feeling short in comparison, that was nothing to say for the source of the scent he had been accosted by all evening suddenly surrounding his very being. It was strong, like large pine trees in the woods, yet it had an underlying spice that he couldn't quite place. Cinnamon? Perhaps, but he would need a deeper smell to be sure-

Good Gods, he was losing it. Poor Matthew looked helplessly uncomfortable at the staring contest his brother and neighbor were having, so Arthur took it upon himself to be the first to look away. “Sorry about that, I will just be going-"

“W-Wait, shoot, I didn't mean to stare, yanno? You're just so... haha, wow, you're really cute and I couldn't help it!” The alpha held out a hand to Arthur, his cheeks pink from embarrassment, “I'm Alfred, by the way.”

Hesitantly, Arthur shook the hand. It practically engulfed his own in its warmth, so much that a shiver ran through the rest of him from the feeling. “I.. I'm Arthur.”

Alfred hummed thoughtfully, looking the omega up and down again before he offered a shy smile. “Arthur, huh? Do you uh, wanna grab a coffee tomorrow?”

Matthew then took the initiative to shut the door, leaving the two in the hallway alone with each other. Nerves creeping up on him, Arthur pulled his hand back to his own chest and held it there, unable to make eye contact again. He could smell the hope in Alfred's scent. “I don't think you would want to do that with me, I believe I'm a little too old for you.”

“How old?” Alfred grinned, leaning on the wall. “You can't be that much older than me, I mean you look real young and cute to me.”

Biting his lip, Arthur glanced at the door Matthew had closed, trying to work his way up to looking at the man that was asking him out. “Isn't it rather rude to ask someone's age like that?”

“Oh, well I guess you're right about that. How ‘bout I tell you mine and you can decide if you're still too old for me?”

“That sounds fair...” Arthur conceded after a moment of thought, finally able to look Alfred in the eyes again. “How old are you?”

The grin on Alfred's face never left as he replied. “I'm twenty seven. I kinda look younger than I really am, get it from my mom.”

Oh sweet mother of Jesus and then some, this alpha was almost his age and still single??? Heaven help him, Arthur was having a hard time thinking of a reason to say no to this date. He was off work tomorrow, no other plans, no vet appointments, he was actually free.

“Pick me up at seven.” Was what he eventually mumbled, his cheeks stained red.

Before he knew what was happening, Alfred had lifted him into strong arms and swung him around with glee. Arthur noted that the alpha’s chest was softer than he had figured, but he didn't mind that at all. It was comforting, in a way. Alfred was babbling on and on about places they could go in the morning, his grip tightening as he rambled. Arthur eventually had to tap his shoulder to garner his attention.

“This all sounds lovely, but-” Arthur coughed, his whole face the color of a ripe strawberry, “Could you put me down now? I can't breathe.”

“Oh! Sorry, sorry!” Alfred laughed it off, taking a step back to give Arthur some space, which the ruffled omega was grateful for. “So tomorrow at seven, yeah? I'm stayin over at my bro’s place, so I'll definitely make it on time!”

Arthur felt a flutter in his chest, a small smile managing to grace his lips. “I look forward to it.”

Being alone at his age was fine. However, companionship was always welcomed, and he would certainly have a lot of it from then on.


End file.
